Carrying the Torch
by Canadagirl52
Summary: It's a little-known fact that London is a closet nerd. What's even less known is that Paris indulges him.


**Hello all! Canadagirl52 is back again, with a little oneshot! Okay, tiny story behind this. My friend, who I will call Mhira, and I were talking at lunch yesterday, and she happened to mention that _Doctor Who_ fans want David Tennant to carry the Olympic Torch into London for this years' Olympics. Being as behind on the show as I am, she needed to explain about the episode "Fear Her". And so I got thinking; I can easily imagine my London OC as an avid Whovian. So I got hit with a plot bunny where London talks about that with his boyfriend, my Paris OC, and this was born! Hope you enjoy this little oneshot!**

**Look out for spoilers of "Fear Her"!**

**Disclaimer: _Hetalia-Axis Powers_ belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and _Doctor Who_ belongs to BBC. Neither of them belongs to Canadagirl52.**

"Charlie, _mon cher_, I'm sorry, but I don't understand why it has to be him."

As his British boyfriend stared at him in disbelief, Pierre Bonnefoy, otherwise known as Paris, France, inwardly winced. He may as well have said he'd never heard of Sherlock Holmes.

"If it isn't him," Charlie Kirkland-London-began, "It will tear a hole in the space-time continuum!"

Pierre spluttered. This was ridiculous. "Charlie, listen to yourself! You sound like G.W. or _Monsieur Amérique_. What does David Tennant carrying the Olympic Torch into your city have to do with the space-time continuum?"

Charlie suddenly looked sheepish, as though he had just then realized what he had said. "Um, well, nothing really…sorry. That was my inner Whovian talking."

Ah. So that was it. Really, he should have known when Charlie first brought up David Tennant. "It has to do with _Doctor Who_, huh?" Charlie nodded. "Okay, I'll ask again; why does David Tennant need to carry the torch?"

"In the eleventh episode of the second series," Charlie began with an excited glint in his eye, "The Doctor and Rose are going to see the 2012 Olympics, but there are disappearances related to an alien called an Isolus. They end up throwing its pod into the torch, and the Doctor runs it the rest of the way after the bearer stumbles, and the Isolus goes home after the Olympic Frame is lit."

Pierre blinked. "So, the Doctor carried the torch into your city?"

"Yes."

"The Doctor played by Tennant?"

"Number Ten."

"Right. And _that's_ why you want him to carry it?"

"If he didn't, it wouldn't be right." Charlie responded. "I mean, here we are, in 2012, with the Olympics coming up in London, just like in the episode. He _has_ to carry the torch."

For a minute, Pierre didn't say anything. He was fighting a losing battle with laughter. Finally, he succumbed, bursting into a wild fit of it.

Charlie scowled, causing Pierre to laugh harder. "What's so funny?"

"_Tu es si mignon, mon Londres_!" Pierre responded, swallowing his laughter. "I'm probably the only one who knows how much of a nerd you are." He chuckled at Charlie's now-red face. "I haven't seen you so adamant about something like this since you insisted we go to the premiers of all three _Lord of the Rings_ movies _and_ all the Harry Potter ones."

Charlie looked away and muttered something unintelligible. Still chuckling, Pierre put an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, you know I won't tell anyone."

"I know." Charlie replied with a small smile. "I can get overboard, but it's hard not to."

Before he could say anything in agreement with Charlie getting carried away, the Brit added "And if you ever think about telling someone, I know how you get with romance novels." He laughed at the look on Pierre's face. Glancing at his watch, he said "I'd best be going."

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"I was planning on a _Doctor Who_ marathon…"

Uh-oh. Was it just him, or were those green eyes getting bigger?

"It's not as much fun watching by myself…care to join me?"

Pierre know that Charlie had just as much fun regardless of whether or not he was alone, but he hadn't turned his boyfriend down yet. "_Oui_, I would love to."

"Brilliant!" Charlie grabbed Pierre's hand and led the way. "Hope you have a lot of time, because we're going to start at the beginning!"

Pierre smiled at his excitement. Most people wouldn't have appreciated being finagled into a weeks-long nerd fest, but Pierre found it endearing every single time. Anything to see his Charlie smile.

And so, as Charlie unlocked the front door to his house, the key swinging on a TARDIS keychain that the French boy had given to him for Christmas, Pierre resolved that if David Tennant _did_ end up carrying the Olympic Torch into London, then he would be in a prime spot, videotaping the moment so Charlie could enjoy it for years to come.

Because if Charlie was happy, then so was Pierre.

**Done! Awwwwwww, Pierre you hopeless romantic! So yeah, I guess you could say that this was a lot of fluff. I'm a sucker for fluff, personally; I get all "Squee"-ish when I read/watch it. **

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**Translations:  
Monsieur Amérique-Mister America  
Tu es si mignon, mon Londres!-You are so cute, my London!**


End file.
